Scar billy
Disclamer helo me nam is bobby im 7 year old and todai me goin 2 tell scar stori about scar billy amd a warmeeng dis stor is 110% reel so bee carful ok bye Starteng of de scar stori i ramamber de exact day and de exac hour it was 12/13/2019... no wait rong day it was 12/12/2018 and hour was 11:23 am... me mom bout mienkwaff a day ago and i wanted 2 play eet so i toch de minkwaf buton and i clik crate word and den i name it: "cool wod 123" and de seed was "billyismefrind123" so i press play wit me hed a few tims umteel it stars but den wen it stared i noticd dat sumthin was strangg......... DER WAS A APPL IN ME INVENTARI!!1!1!11 OGM I WAS SO SCARD DAT I THRO APPL AWAE AND DEN I STARTED PUNCHING TREE WIT ME HEAD ARM THING DEN I GOT WOOD DEN I RAN AWAE BUT den... i herd footstaps... den wen i luk bac scar billy was behin me!11!!!! i draw dis to sho wat scar billy luk liek --------------------------------------------> den scar billy said "me goin 2 hax u am scar billy mwehehehehehee" den i said "nononono il fit u den il win haha" dA fite i git me bron swod den i ran at scar billy screeming "GIT OOT OF ME WOD!!!11!!1" den scar billy got blu sord and attac me wit it den i said "ouch " den i attac scar billy den he said "ouch " den after 52.786456 hours of a epic fite me and scar billy ar at 1 hp den i dodge attac den i hit scar billy and den he fall ded but in de chat apperd "scar billy:im will return.... " den i ded of hunger den i git scard det scar billy haxod me food becas i had 1 fod bar 3 hours ago den i closed minwaft den i notic dat der was a fil in me pc calld scarbilly.exe den i scaed clicked it den me pc restart den evrything was nam scarbilly even me and my mom den i got scared den i went to scool den i told me frinds abot scar billy and den dey said dat de exac sam thing happn to dem so i hav idea to make cool serv to fite scar billy wen he returns... a few mont after scar billy fite me and me frinds calld richard and me other frind nam jef was work in scar billy fite word den 3 scar billys apperd and dey start hurt me, jef and richard den i kill a scar billy but it respawned and de other 2 respaned and now is todae am stil fitin scar billy whil i writ dis Futur a few dayes later i wen on coolminwafgrop123 and sad to de other peeopl en eet to help me fit scar bily and den i made big sarver wit same seed and postad de ai pee in de chat den 3.4 seconds after dis happnd (de person belos scar billy ar me and me frinds) den evryon stard join serv den after 139489234 seconds we kil scar billy but den it appear on chat "scar billy: am may bee defeeted... but me army will appeer soon..." now i has to go to sleep becas i has to wak up in de mornang to stoody for mat test i ned to lern how much is 1+1 so too BEE contooned... Category:Scar billy